Pensando en ti
by Isabela Black
Summary: Draco siempre soñaba con lo mismo hasta que un dia su sueño se volvio realidad... bueno es un songfic


**Pensando En Ti**

Canción: mago de oz

_Siempre cree en los sueño… por que algún día se harán realidad_

Un chico estaba en su cuarto pensando en su amor de toda la vida el sabia que no podía ser posible pero la amaba y tenia que ocultarlo lo que mas le dolía era insultarla pero tenia que hacerlo tenia que guardar las apariencias odiaba cuando le mandaba sus miradas con odio le partía el corazón le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón tenia soportarlo aunque sintiera que desfallecer, pero que mas podía hacer era un Malfoy un tonto "sangre pura" daría todo por no serlo solo quería ser un chico normal para poder estar a su lado todo el día se la pasaba pensando en ella en su soledad por que el sabia que no tenia amigos y si estaban junto a el era por conveniencia.

_Hay veces que,  
mi alma baila tangos con la soledad._

_Y necesito de tabla tu amor,  
Para hacerme a ella en mi tempestad._

Necesitaba de ella solo se conformaba con verla a escondidas le encantaba sus ojos color avellana los amaba, amaba su sonrisa amaba sus labios rojos y carnosos que siempre lo incitaban a probarlos pero no podía y eso era lo que mas odia y no sabia que hacer amaba todo de ella su forma de ser su valentía su coraje por esa era gryffindor sus pelo enmarañado aunque siempre ella trataba de arreglárselo a el le encantaba así esponjado la quería tal y como era no podía cambiar algo de ella así era perfecta.

_Pensando en ti,  
Paso el día pensando en ti._

Quería estar junto a ella para protegerla consolarla en sus momento de angustia alegrarla cuando estuviera triste y ayudarla cuando tuviera problemas pero sabia que no podía por eso el la cuidaba aunque fuera de lejos el nunca dejaría que le pasara primero moriría el a que alguien la lastimara no podía verla así pero solo pensar que el le hacia daño hacia que el de odiara a si mismo cada vez mas por que el la insultaba pero no quería por que no lo podía entender no podía ver en sus ojos la desesperación o el amor que le tenia como envidia a weasly y potter por que ellos siempre podía estar a su lado abrazarla y consolarla pero el se conformaba con verla de lejos.

_Enséñame, a escuchar tus labios  
A leer el sol.  
Llévame, a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz.  
Pensando en ti.  
acuno mi alma, pensando en ti._

Iba caminando hacia la salida quería tomar aire quería ir a su lugar favorito el lago le encantaba ir hay se podía a imaginar como seria tener a hermione a lado suyo diciéndole que lo amaba y besándolo el sabia que eso nunca pasaría pero imaginarlo era la única forma de verla junto a el algo lo saco de sus pensamiento escucho un llanto quería seguir caminando pero algo le decía que fuera a ver, vio su reloj y vio que le quedaba tiempo de sobra, camino hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto vio una figura sentada en el suelo escondiendo su cara en sus piernas estaba llorando se acerco un poco mas cuando la vio a ella hay estaba su amor, lo que tanto trato de que no sucediera esta sufriendo eso no lo soportaba sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y unas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

"estas bien hermione?" dijo acercándose y hincándose a lado de ella y sucedió algo que nunca se espero la chica lo abrazo y se puso a llora en su pecho no sabia como reaccionar y solo hizo lo que su corazón le dijo la abrazo y empezó acariciarle el pelo le dolía verla hacia sufriendo quería saber quien le hizo eso y cuando lo descubriera lo mataría con sus propias manos nadie le hacia daño a SU hermione. "no llores cálmate no dejare que te pase nada"

_¿Dónde estas?  
Tengo miedo, ayúdame a caminar_

Hermione no sabia que hacer no se quería mover se sentía protegida y querida en brazos de Draco no sabia si sus palabras eran verdad pero le encanto oírlas pero algo le decía que si era verdad se escuchaba tan preocupado en su tono de voz se calmo un poco y alzo la vista hay estaba esos ojos que tanto le gustaban en ellos pudo ver cariño y preocupación.

Draco bajo la vista y lo estaba viendo ya se había calmado un poco eso era lo mejor.

" estas mejor? Que te paso por que estabas llorando? "le pregunto atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo

Hermione se sentía también tan tranquila, escucho que draco le pregunto pero no sentía lo suficiente fuerte para contestarle cuando sintió que draco la abrazo mas ella también le respondió. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hermione corto el silencio contestándole.

"es mi padre lo acaban de m…" no pudo seguir se le corto la voz para darle paso a mas lagrimas sentía que se iba a morir lo único que pudo fue esconder la cara en el pecho de draco.

_pues nunca solo yo podré encontrar  
la forma de ser libre   
quiero descansar..._

Draco no soportaba verla así se le estaba partiendo el alma

"por favor deja de llorar no lo soporto no puedo verte así no me gusta sabes algo siempre estaré aquí a tu lado apoyándote y cuidándote no dejare que nadie nunca te haga daño nunca lo entiendes, sabes me encanta verte sonreír y sabes algo lo haces muy bien también me encanta cuando estas nerviosa y te muerdes el labio o cuando no le entiendes algo te muerdes el dedo meñique" dio un suspiro y vio a hermione que estaba con cara de confundida "te estarás preguntando que como yo se todo eso hermione y sabes por que es, por que te amo por que necesito verte eres mi aire eres todo par a mi, mi muerdo todo hermione y no soporto que te hagan daño y nunca dejare que te hagan entiendes primero muero yo a permitirlo"

_Pensando en ti,  
duermo el odio, pensando en ti  
paso el día pensando en ti _

Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida por la declaración que le acababa de decir no lo podía creer lo que siempre soñó lo que tanto anhelo lo que tanto trato de olvidar _no puede ser _pensó no se guanto y lo beso no le importo nada solo sabia que necesitaba besarlo lo que tanto soñó estaba sucediendo.

Draco al ver la reacción de hermione no lo dudo ni un momento y le respondió hay esta el amor de su vida besándolo _me esta besando debo estar soñando _pensó pero no le importaba si era un sueño o no lo único que hizo fue profundizar el beso.

El oxigeno les faltaba por esa única razón se tuvieron que separa pero si fuera por ellos nunca se hubieron separado por que se amaban y eso eran lo que mas deseban.

"te amo hermione y nunca entiéndelo nunca me voy alejar de ti" dijo draco dándole un beso en la frente

"yo también draco, yo también"

Así se quedaron abrazados demostrándose el amor mutuo que sentían.

_Paso el día pensando en ti_

_Paso el día pensando en ti_

_Paso el día pensando en ti_

-------------------------------------------------------------------- **bueno aquí esta mi inspiración estaba escuchando la canción y se me vino jeje bueno ya saben soy nueva y se que soy un poco mala( pero bueno iré mejorando asi que plis dejen reviews aunq sean tomatazos lo que sea plis! y tambien lean mi otra historia la acabo d empezar y bueno es muy chico el primer capitulo pero tratare de hacerlos mas largo y grax! D**


End file.
